Les Créatures De L'Ombre
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année, mais débarque alors une famille vraiment… très, très étrange. [Fic abandonnée]
1. Arrivée

Les Créatures De L'Ombre  
  
Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, excepté l'intrigue, la famille Daporov et peut-être quelques autres personnages un peu plus tard.  
  
Classement : R parce que peut-être un ou deux lemons à venir, des scènes un peu gores certainement et également pour éviter aux plus jeunes d'être atteints par mes idées tordues.  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Résumé : Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année, mais débarque alors une famille vraiment... très, très étrange.  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'utilise la plupart du temps les noms en VO. C'est la première vraie fanfic que j'écris, alors s.v.p., soyez indulgent!  
  
Chapitre I  
Arrivée  
Ou  
Quand On Découvre Que L'Année Sera Mouvementée  
  
Harry Potter fixait son verre sans vraiment le voir. C'était le jour de sa septième rentrée à Poudlard et il n'était franchement pas enthousiaste. Cette année s'annonçait très mauvaise. Il venait de passer un énième été déplorable, Voldemort était toujours en vie et il voyait tous les gens qu'ils aimaient tomber peu à peu autour de lui. Ses amis Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral tout le long du voyage jusqu'au Collège, sans succès. Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de se poser toujours la même question en permanence. Pourquoi lui ?  
  
A la table des Slytherin, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment meilleure. La majorité des parents d'élèves de cette maison étaient des mangemorts, des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été arrêtés, condamnés et envoyés à Azkaban. C'est pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air anxieux, tristes ou abattus. Parmi eux, le leader de la maison, Draco Malfoy. Son père, Lucius, avait été emprisonné à peine deux semaines auparavant. Il se retrouvait seul avec sa mère désormais, elle qui n'était plus qu'une loque. Narcissa passait ses journées à errer dans le manoir, sans but, les yeux dans le vide. C'était les conséquences de l'arrestation de son époux et de son penchant déraisonnable pour les substances illicites qu'elle n'avait que trop tendance à absorber, sans nul doute. Le jeune homme devrait bientôt prendre la place de son père dans le cercle des mangemorts, comme son destin l'exigeait. Et, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, cela le terrifiait.  
  
Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la grande porte. Les premières années venaient de faire leur entrée. Hermione, plus observatrice que les autres, murmura alors à ses amis :  
«Vous avez vu ? Il y a des élèves bien plus vieux que des premières années!»  
En effet, Harry et Ron pouvaient le constater. Quelques élèves d'aspect plus âgés avançaient dans le rang, regardant le plafond magique de la Grande Salle avec un mélange de surprise et de contentement dans les yeux. Le choixpeau magique se mit alors à chanter, faisant sourire les nouveaux élèves. Le professeur McGonnagal appela alors les élèves par ordre alphabétique, les répartissant dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il ne resta bientôt que quatre élèves, dont trois n'étaient certainement pas des premières années. C'est à cet instant que le professeur Dumbledore se lava pour prononcer un discours.  
«Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, nous avons cette année le plaisir d'accueillir pour la première fois une famille venue tout droit de l'étranger. Trois d'entre eux seront désormais vos professeurs : Mesdemoiselles Daporovna rempliront les postes de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Etude des Moldus. M. Daporov vous enseignera quant à lui l'Histoire de la Magie.»  
Tous les élèves de Poudlard pensèrent au même moment que cela n'allait pas être de facile de différencier les deux jeunes femmes vu qu'elles portaient le même nom.  
«Leurs jeunes frère et sœurs seront répartis dans les quatre maisons. Veuillez achever le répartition, professeur.»  
Harry examina les Daparov. Ils étaient cinq filles et deux garçons, d'aspects relativement disparates, cependant on ne pouvait nier un certain air de famille. Tous possédaient une élégance indéniable et un caractère sûrement très marqué, malgré une apparente fragilité. Les professeurs étaient bien trop éloignés pour qu'Harry puisse évaluer leurs âges. Mais ils ne devaient pas dépasser la trentaine. L'une d'entre elle, la future prof d'Etude des Moldus, étaient une frêle femme blonde au teint assez pâle, avec un petit sourire qui aurait semblé suffisant et même un peu prétentieux si la jeune femme n'avait pas été si charmante. Sa sœur, plus frêle encore et certainement plus jeune, était brune, au contraire. Sa peau était plus pâle et diaphane, mais, tout comme sa sœur, elle était très jolie. Le jeune homme ressemblait surtout à sa plus jeune sœur car il était également brun et fragile.  
McGonnagal invita les jeunes gens à enfiler le choixpeau. La plus âgée, qui rentrait en septième année, fut la première à s'installer. Elle s'appelait Honora. Brune et pâle également, très maigrelette. Le choixpeau prit un temps de réflexion avant de s'exclamer: «Ravenclaw!»  
La seconde jeune fille, Calypso, rentrerait en cinquième année. Elle était minuscule, le teint beaucoup plus mat que tous les autres. Mais beaucoup mois gracile. Le choixpeau sembla hésiter beaucoup avant de rendre son verdict.  
«Slytherin !»  
La plus jeune fille rentrerait en quatrième année. Son nom était Altaïr. En entendant ce nom, Ron leva les yeux au ciel et fit remarquer à haute voix que les parents Daporov ne devaient pas être normalement constitués pour affubler leurs progénitures de noms pareils. Altaïr devait certainement être brune... au départ. Mais ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, étaient décolorés, la rendant un peu moins maladive. On voyait au premier coup d'œil que cette blondeur n'était en rien naturelle.  
«Gryffindor!» lança très vite le choixpeau.  
Et enfin, le petit dernier, rentrait en première année. Il se nommait Owen et avait hérité de la même peau mate que Calypso. Il fut envoyé dans la même maison qu'Honora. Pendant le repas, Harry put étudier Altaïr tout à aise. Comme elle s'installa presque en face de lui, il vit ses yeux, bleu- gris. «Comme un ciel d'orage », nota-t-il. Elle avait un nez aquilin, recouvert de taches de son. Elle était relativement grande, mais elle ne le paraissait pas à cause de sa maigreur. Elle dévisagea tous les Gryffindors, un par un, tout en se servant dans les plats devant elle. Hermione, qui était désormais Préfète en chef, décida que c'était son rôle d'intégrer la jeune fille et se présenta.  
«Bonjour! Je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis Préfète en chef, c'est donc à moi qu'il faut s'adresser si tu es perdue.»  
Altaïr serra sans hésitation la main tendue.  
«Enchantée.»  
Etrangement, elle parlait sans l'accent de ceux qui apprenaient l'anglais de base. A l'entendre parler, on l'aurait prit pour une londonienne plus que pour une jeune slave.  
«D'où venez-vous, toi et tes frères et sœurs? demanda Hermione.  
-Pologne, répondit l'intéressée. Mais j'ai des origines ukrainiennes, russes, françaises et même anglaises.  
-C'est pour ça que tu parles si bien l'anglais!» intervint Harry.  
Altaïr tourna la tête vers lui avec une rapidité surprenante.  
«Et toi, tu es ? siffla-t-elle d'un air pas vraiment aimable.  
-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.»  
Altaïr fronça les sourcils. Elle sembla se livrer alors à une intense réflexion. Elle détailla le garçon des pieds à la tête, un peu comme si elle le passait au scanner. Une sensation bien désagréable pour le pauvre Harry. Elle examina d'un œil critique ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts émeraude dissimulés derrière ses lunettes et enfin sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle finit par faire une mimique qui signifiait – du moins Harry l'espérait – qu'elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de pas hostile. Ron échangea avec Hermione un regard qui signifiait «Mais c'est quoi cette fille ?», juste avant que la jeune fille ne décidât de le présenter.  
«Et voici notre meilleur ami à Harry et à moi: Ron Weasley.»  
Ron eut également droit au regard/scanner d'Altaïr. Décidément, pensa-t-il, cette fille ne m'inspire vraiment pas.  
  
Draco Malfoy trouvait la nouvelle Slytherin très bizarre. Mais malgré cela, il était bien obligé de lui parler. Après tout, il était Préfet en chef.  
«Salut, je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis le Préfet en chef. C'est moi qui t'expliquerai le fonctionnement du Collège dans les semaines à venir.»  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Draco remarqua qu'elle était vraiment haute comme trois pomme. Ses yeux bruns ne laissaient pas deviner la moindre faiblesse. Lui, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de côtoyer des gens de cette trempe, se sentit presque... déstabilisé par ce regard soupçonneux.  
«Toi, c'est bien Calypso?  
-Oui... Tu ne serai pas le fils de Lucius Malfoy?  
-Si.»  
Calypso le regarda encore quelques instants puis se jeta sur le nourriture étalée sur la table. Draco soupira. Cette nouvelle semblait être un sacré numéro... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ses aînés n'étaient pas aussi asociaux.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Allez, soyez sympas, reviewez ! Ou alors, il n'y aura pas de suite ! Tchao ! 


	2. La Redoutable Daporovna

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, excepté l'intrigue, la famille Daporov et peut-être quelques autres personnages un peu plus tard.  
  
Classement : R parce que peut-être un ou deux lemons à venir, des scènes un peu gores certainement et également pour éviter aux plus jeunes d'être atteints par mes idées tordues.  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Résumé : Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année, mais débarque alors une famille vraiment... très, très étrange.  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'utilise la plupart du temps les noms en VO.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
La Redoutable Daporovna  
  
Ou  
Quand Il Suffit De Peu De Chose Pour Changer Une Impression  
  
En regardant son emploi du temps, Draco poussa un long soupir. La première heure de cours serait Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Rien de réjouissant. En effet, même si beaucoup d'élèves avaient arrêté cette matière - comme ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle et ce pot de colle de Pansy Parkinson, il pouvait au moins remercier Merlin pour cela -, Granger, Weasley et Monsieur-le-Survivant-qui-ne-trouve-rien-de-mieux-à-faire-que-me- pourir-la-vie étaient toujours là. Honora Daporovna suivait également les cours. Comme la plupart des autres élèves avaient trouvé quelqu'un à côté de qui s'asseoir, la seule place disponible était à côté d'elle. Super! Elle avait l'air aussi dérangée que le reste de la fratrie. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de la saluer mais fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur Daporovna. Et cela lui cloua le bec.  
Harry fut frappé par l'apparence de la jeune femme. Quel âge pouvait- elle bien avoir? Dix-huit? Dix-neuf? Vingt, au maximum? Une chose en tout cas était certaine: elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que ses élèves. Toute de noir vêtue, elle se tenait derrière son bureau, et Ron constata qu'elle possédait malheureusement cette tendance à passer les gens au scanner. Ses yeux noirs étaient immenses, bordés de longs cils, et semblaient deviner toutes vos pensées. En bref, cette femme avait le chic pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Après avoir laissé le silence planer pendant une bonne minute, elle s'éclaircit la voix et s'adressa à ses jeunes élèves.  
«Bonjour. Je suis donc votre nouveau professeur et j'aimerai que les choses soient claires tout de suite: j'ai l'intention de vous reprendre en main sans tarder. Les élèves de cette école et les septièmes années en particulier ont réussi à accumuler un retard considérable, pour ne pas dire inadmissible.»  
En quelques mots, elle avait réussi à faire frissonner toute la classe. Tout comme ses sœurs, elle sifflait en parlant. Sa voix était grave, assurée, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la façon de parler d'une fille de cet âge.  
«A ce que l'on m'a dit, vous n'avez eu en six ans que trois professeurs de niveau acceptable. Nous commencerons donc l'année par un petit questionnaire afin que je puisse évaluer l'étendue de ces lacunes.»  
Elle se leva pour distribuer les copies. Draco put alors admirer la longue tresse de son professeur, entrelacée de rubans velours noir. Hermione, elle, se mit à envier la longueur de cette tresse, qui lui tombait aux mollets. Ron examina sa copie et regarda son voisin, à savoir Harry, d'un air désespéré. «C'est quoi ce truc?» Il ne connaissait pas le quart des réponses. A part Hermione, d'ailleurs, personne ne répondit correctement à plus de la moitié des questions. Ils se mirent donc à suer au-dessus de leurs copies, tandis que Daporovna griffonnait sur un parchemin tout en jouant distraitement avec le lune en argent qu'elle portait autour du cou. Quand elle ramassa les copies, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la jeune professeur commença à les examiner d'un œil critique.  
«Tsss tsss... siffla-t-elle. Vraiment... ne pas connaître les formules pour repousser les lutins de Cornouailles... C'est pourtant une base! Vous n'êtes que deux à avoir trouver la réponse. Honora, je le savais, M. Malfoy s'en est bien tiré également et miss... Granger a répondu presque parfaitement à toutes les questions... Oui, c'est une excellente copie. Qui est miss Granger?»  
Hermione, pas peu fière, leva la main.  
«Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus sur le sujet que vos camarades. Comment cela se fait-il?»  
La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque quelqu'un prit la parole.  
«Elle passe son temps à bouquiner, elle veut sans doute réussir à faire oublier qu'elle n'est qu'une sang de bourbe!»  
Daporovna ne mit pas deux secondes à rejoindre le bureau de Malfoy et à se planter devant lui. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse regarder que ses yeux. Draco pouvait même sentir l'haleine de son professeur.  
«Je crois que je me dois d'éclaircir quelques points, monsieur Malfoy; tout d'abord, quand je m'adresse à un élève, je défends quiconque de répondre à sa place. De plus, je ne tolèrerai aucun commentaire discriminatoire dans cette classe. Est-ce bien clair?»  
Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix. Draco, qui s'était petit à petit s'était tassé sur sa chaise, déglutit avant d'acquiescer. Lui, un Malfoy, qui avait pourtant une réputation à défendre, était si intimidé par cette petite femme qui devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui qu'il n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche. Et l'on comprenait très bien pourquoi. Daporovna s'attarda encore quelques secondes à deux centimètres du visage du Slytherin, avant de se redresser.  
«Votre interruption coûtera vingt points à votre maison. Et estimez- vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus.  
-Je crois que j'aime bien cette prof, murmura Ron, un petit peu trop fort.  
-Cette remarque s'adresse aussi au Gryffindors. Cinq points de moins.»  
A cette instant, la sonnerie retentit. La plupart des élèves avaient hâte de quitter la salle, il rangèrent donc leurs affaires dans un temps record. Draco eut lui aussi ce réflexe, mais une fois dans le couloir, quelque chose le poussa à retourner dans la salle jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il vit Daporovna ranger les copies, puis sortir de son bureau un petit sac. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit d'étrange petits rouleaux noirs, qu'elle se mit à dérouler. Draco mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, puis ils sentit les coins de ses lèvres se relever en un sourire de façon irrépressible. Il partit à toute vitesse, espérant que le professeur ne l'entendrait pas éclater de rire. On allait bien rire, dans la salle commune des Slytherins, en apprenant que la redoutable Daporovna mangeait des rouleaux de réglisse entre les cours.  
  
Le soir même, en entrant dans sa salle commune encadré de ses deux gorilles, Draco se remit à sourire en voyant Calypso plongée dans un livre sur les enchantements, enfoncée dans un fauteuil entre des coussins qui la dissimulaient presque. Il enleva négligemment sa cape, la posa sur le fauteuil voisin et regarda le minuscule fillette avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Se sachant observée, elle leva les yeux.  
«Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?  
-Pas vraiment. Mais je ne serai pas contre un portrait de ta sœur aînée.  
-Laquelle? J'en ai trois au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
-La prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Dommage qu'elle défende les Sang de Bourbe.»  
Comme il ne voyait pas Calypso réagir, il décida de mettre le paquet.  
«Enfin, si elle défend les Sangs de Bourbe, c'est certainement qu'elle appartient à cette race de dégénéré. Comme vous tous.»  
Durant les premières secondes, la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Puis elle sourit, hoqueta deux ou trois fois, et enfin éclata d'un rire tonitruant. C'était même surprenant qu'une aussi petite fille put partir d'un éclat de rire pareil. S'en était... inquiétant. Calypso mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de son hilarité. Elle réussit malgré tout à se calmer suffisamment pour prononcer quelques mots hachés.  
«Les Daporov! Des Sangs de Bourbe! Je peux mourir ce soir, j'aurais tout entendu!  
-Vous êtes des Sangs Purs?»  
Calypso reprit un peu de sérieux, néanmoins elle ne put chasser de son visage un sourire étincelant de blancheur.  
«Les plus purs d'Europe de l'est, mon grand! Ou même de toute l'Europe, on ne sait pas vraiment. Peut-être même plus pur que... toi!»  
Draco déglutit. Raté. Les Daporov étaient de sang pur. Et certainement noble avec ça, étant donné leur maintien et leur façon de parler. Il avait vraiment manqué son coup.  
  
Harry s'écroula dans un des fauteuils rouges de sa salle commune. Epuisant. C'était l'adjectif qui convenait pour décrire cette première journée. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.  
«Je... suis... lessivé, dit-il en détachant chaque mot avec soin.  
-T'es pas le seul!» renchérit Ron.  
-Si vous êtes déjà crevés après une journée, je n'ose même pas vous imaginer dans un mois.»  
Harry se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Altaïr, attablé devant ce qui serait très bientôt un devoir de potion, les regardait de ses yeux couleur de ciel d'orage.  
«Vous n'êtes pas très résistant, vous les anglais.»  
Elle disait ces mots d'un ton égal, plein d'ironie. Elle était emmitouflée dans plusieurs longs foulards de soie mauves, qui ne devaient pas lui tenir bien chaud. Hermione, la seule encore debout, s'approcha d'elle.  
«Tu verrais ça! Deux gros flemmards! lança-t-elle en riant.  
-Hé! s'écria Ron, outragé. Tu pourrais nous défendre!  
-Pour quoi faire? Elle a raison!» répliqua Hermione.  
Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et grogna quelque chose d'à peine audible sur les filles à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance.  
«Mais tu sais, Hermione, reprit Altaïr sur le ton de la confidence mais cependant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, les mâles de notre espèces sont des créatures par nature très fragiles. Ils râlent pour un rien, se cassent en morceaux à une vitesse alarmante...»  
Elle soupira.  
«Et bien sûr nous devons les consoler, les aider, les soutenir, en leur faisant toujours croire qu'ils sont les maîtres du monde. Leur esprit est tellement plus primitif que le nôtre.»  
Harry regarda Altaïr de travers. Il ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou si elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il commençait à se dire qu'avec les Daporov, c'était impossible de savoir. Il se demandait si elles n'étaient que deux à être étranges à ce point ou si tous les membres de la famille l'étaient aussi. Cela l'intriguait un peu. Après le dîner, Altaïr, au lieu d'aller dormir, se réinstalla près du feu de la Salle Commune.  
«Tu vas pas dormir?  
-Pas sommeil.  
-Comme tu veux.»  
Altaïr ouvrit un livre énorme et se plongea dans une lecture attentive. Ron pensa qu'Hermione risquait d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui succéder, et que décidément, les Daporov ne semblaient pas des gens très chaleureux.  
  
L'histoire se met en place lentement, mais en attendant, si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! REVIEWEZ !  
  
Merci à Loumiolla, qui m'a laissé ma seule review! 


	3. Question De Sang

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient (et non, toujours pas), tout est à JKR, excepté l'intrigue, la famille Daporov et peut-être quelques autres personnages un peu plus tard.  
  
Classement : R parce que peut-être un ou deux lemons à venir, des scènes un peu gores certainement et également pour éviter aux plus jeunes d'être atteints par mes idées tordues.  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Résumé : Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année, mais débarque alors une famille vraiment. très, très étrange.  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'utilise la plupart du temps les noms en VO.  
  
Chapitre III  
Question De Sang  
Ou  
Quand Noblesse Rime Avec Déchéance  
  
Quand les Gryffindors revinrent dans la Salle Commune au petit matin, ils virent qu'Altaïr était dans la même position qu'elle avait adopté quelques heures auparavant.  
«Tu n'as pas dormi? Demanda Ron, surpris.  
-Oh, si, si, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille.  
-Vraiment?»  
Altaïr acquiesça. Mais les trois Gryffindors n'étaient pas convaincus. Hermione préféra changer de sujet.  
«On va rencontrer ton autre frère et ton autre s?ur aujourd'hui. On va savoir comment ils sont, en tant que profs!»  
Altaïr sourit.  
«Pour mon frère, ça va aller tout seul. Pour ma s?ur... Vous allez souffrir.  
-Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui va l'avoir!»  
L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel. En effet, si tous les trois avaient gardé Histoire de la Magie en option, seule Hermione suivait encore les cours d'Etude des Moldus. Ils proposèrent à la jeune polonaise de les accompagner, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry constata très vite que le professeur de DCFM n'était pas là.  
«Tu crois que ta s?ur est malade? demanda-t-il à Altaïr.  
-Malade? Non. On ne la voit jamais aux repas.»  
Cette réponse laissa Harry... Perplexe.  
  
Draco avait également remarqué l'absence de la jeune femme. C'était dommage d'ailleurs. Elle était très agréable à regarder. Non, il fallait être honnête: elle était carrément magnifique. Aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace. Mais sacrément canon. Remarque, la petite Gryffindor de la famille était pas mal non plus. Mignonne pour une petite. Il se demandait à pouvait bien ressembler les deux plus vieux, de plus près.  
  
A la deuxième heure de cours, ils arrivèrent dans la classe de M. Daporov. Auparavant, c'était le professeur Binns, un fantôme, qui enseignait cette matière. Quel que soit son niveau, le nouveau professeur ne pouvait pas être plus soporifique que son prédécesseur. Daporov était au fond de la classe, dans l'obscurité, de sorte que l'on ne voyait pas son visage. Quand le silence s'installa dans la classe, le jeune homme s'avança dans le rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers la vitre. Il y eut alors un mouvement général de béatitude de la part de la gente féminine. Tout comme sa jeune s?ur, il était beau. Non, se dit Hermione, il était divin.  
Draco avait toujours été considéré comme beau. Sa mère et toutes ses conquêtes avaient toujours vanté ses yeux bleus. Mais ça... Ca s'était autre chose. Le professeur, à peine plus vieux que la prof de DCFM, possédait des yeux d'un bleu qui semblait presque anormal, tant ils étaient lumineux et profonds. Il avait un physique fragile, délicat, presque un peu féminin. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, la frange en bataille, conséquence de son geste presque mécanique qui consistait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Comme Altaïr, son nez était aquilin, un peu long, mais ça ne faisait qu'ajouter encore à son charme. Draco craignit d'avoir à supporter un nouveau Gilderoy Lockhart. En tous cas, les filles arboraient la même expression ahurie que lors des cours de cet idiot. Comme il était assis près d'Honora, il lui demanda:  
«Euh... Il se lance quoi comme sort pour avoir des yeux pareils?  
-Rien. Il a toujours été comme ça. Véga et Deneb ont toujours dit qu'il était aussi beau qu'une Edelweiss. Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça niais comme comparaison.  
-Qui? Une quoi?  
-Véga, c'est ma grande s?ur blonde, Deneb c'est la brune. Une Edelweiss c'est la fleur d'un de mes pays d'origine.  
-Qui est?  
-La Suisse.  
-J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez polonais?  
-On est un peu tout. Polonais, ukrainiens, russes, anglais, français, et puis aussi suisses, autrichiens, allemands, hongrois, roumains, bosniaques, slovenskis, slovaques, hollandais, biélorusses, tchèques, transylvaniens...  
-Si Miss Daporovna et son voisin voulait bien arrêter de bavarder avant que je leur enlève des points, peut-être pourrions nous commencer le cours?»  
Honora se tut. Son frère, aussi impressionnant que Deneb, avait une voix suave, qui eut pour effet de faire s'allonger un peu plus les mâchoires des jeunes filles de la classe. Il commença à parler du statut des centaures dans l'administration sorcière, et Draco dut se rendre à l'évidence: Daporov savait intéresser ses élèves.  
A la sortie du cours, Draco reprit sa conversation avec Honora.  
«Comment ça se fait que vous ayez des origines de tant de pays?  
-Nous sommes de grandes familles. Tous les sorciers de sang pur d'Europe de l'est ont du sang en commun avec les Daporov. Pour la pureté et la noblesse de notre sang, qu'on nous dit. Tu parles d'une connerie!»  
A ces mots, Draco, qui avait grandi dans une famille pour qui la pureté du sang était primordiale, réagit au quart de tour.  
«Comment ça une connerie? Tu voudrais quand même pas être une sang de bourbe, non?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les sangs mêlés? Au moins, eux, ils ne sont pas tous consanguins!  
-Consanguins?» Honora poussa un profond soupir.  
«As-tu déjà vu ton arbre généalogique?  
-Oui...  
-Et tu ne l'as pas trouvé un peu bizarre?  
-Bah non...  
-Et bien je vais te dire une chose: sur le mien, il suffit de six générations pour que je me retrouve trois fois en bas de l'arbre.  
-C'est à dire?  
-C'est à dire qu'il y a déjà trois mariages entre cousins germains. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est néfaste pour notre santé? On va tous finir dingue, débile et hémophile. Déjà que maintenant on est rachitiques...»  
Draco la regarda, troublé. La consanguinité des familles de sang pur anglaises était notoire. Etait-il possible que ce genre de problème leur arrive à eux aussi?  
  
C'était au tour d'Hermione de rencontrer un nouveau Daporov. Ou plutôt une nouvelle Daporovna. La professeur d'étude des moldus attendait ses ouailles à la porte de sa classe. Ils se rangèrent tous devant elle sans un bruit, ayant eu vent des réputations un peu inquiétantes de ses frères et s?urs. Si elle se montrait faite du même bois qu'eux, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier dès la premier cours. Quand tous ces élèves furent arrivés, elle leur fit signe de rentrer dans la salle. Puis elle rejoignit son bureau d'un pas mesuré, sans quitter ses élèves des yeux. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ses cadets ; âgée d'un peu moins de vingt-cinq ans, elle possédait une abondante chevelure blonde et vaporeuse qui cascadait sur ses épaules, ainsi que des yeux verts qui, étrangement, semblait passer au doré lorsqu'ils étaient dans la lumière. Contrairement aux deux autres professeurs de la famille, drapé des pieds à la tête d'élégant vêtements noirs, Véga Daporovna était entièrement vêtue de rouge. Sa robe tombait jusqu'au sol, renforçant son apparence aristocratique. Elle releva ses lèvres en un charmant sourire carnassier et commença un court monologue.  
«Bonjour, je suis le professeur Daporovna.»  
'On le saura', pensa Hermione.  
«Je suis enchantée de vous avoir avec moi pour cette année. Je tiens à mettre les choses au point immédiatement: je ne tolèrerais aucune indiscipline dans cette classe.»  
Hermione nota que son discours ressemblait fortement celui de sa jeune s?ur, la veille. Cependant, il y avait une différence très net: Deneb était très froide, sèche et même cassante, alors que Véga parlait sans se démunir de son sourire. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas plus sympathique. Elle sifflait, bien sûr, mais sur un ton tellement dérangeant qu'on ne pouvait que la craindre.  
«Et dès que les demoiselles du fond de la classe auront cessé de se passer sous la table des objets qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce cours, nous commencerons à étudier les médias chez les moldus.»  
Hermione se retourna et vit Hannah Abbott et Mandy Brocklehurst baisser la tête, le teint écarlate. La jeune femme reprit son cours. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les élèves commençant à se dissiper, elle ne se priva pas pour envoyer quelques remarques extrêmement désagréable. Et tout le monde eut son compte, y compris Hermione, qui était pourtant la plus brillante élève du cours. Altaïr n'avait pas mentit, ça ne rigolait pas avec sa s?ur aînée.  
En revenant à la Salle Commune, la jeune fille fit part de ses impressions à ses amis, Altaïr près d'eux, car elle voulait absolument savoir comment sa s?ur se débrouillait dans son nouveau travail.  
«Je la trouve plutôt flippante. Autant ton autre s?ur donne juste envie de se la fermer, autant celle-ci on aurait plutôt envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
«C'est drôle, dit Altaïr, j'aurais juré le contraire... Ce n'est que partie remise.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Que bientôt elle te donnera aussi l'envie de t'enfuir en courant!»  
Sur ces paroles sibyllines, elle quitta la pièce. Les autres se regardèrent, incrédules. Quelle famille.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ivrian : Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour les couples, j'ai pour projet de caser Draco avec une Daporovna, mais... laquelle? Ah ah... Sinon, je vais faire sortir Harry avec Hermione (désolée pour ceux qui peuvent pas blairer ce couple), et pis pour Ron, je trouverai bien quelqu'un. En tous cas, continue à reviewer!  
  
Loumiolla : Merci! Merci!  
  
Pour les autres, merci de suivre ma fic! Si vous voulez la suite, reviewez! Pour me complimenter, m'insulter, me dire de me pendre ou me dire que ma fic est géniale, au choix! Ciao! 


	4. Conflits Internes

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Non, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, excepté l'intrigue, la famille Daporov et peut-être quelques autres personnages un peu plus tard.  
  
Classement : R.  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Note de l'auteur : Les noms sont en VO.  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
Conflits Internes  
Ou  
Quand Le Mauvais Temps Couve  
  
Assise à son bureau, Deneb fouillait parmi les chocolats de sa petite boîte d'acajou, s'agaçant de ne pas trouver ses rouleaux de réglisses. Son café ne faisait plus effet et elle n'avait qu'une envie: retourner se coucher. Malheureusement, il était à peine dix heures du matin. Les elfes de maison ne servaient que du thé. Du thé. Beurk. La jeune femme était dans un tel état de nervosité que les cicatrices de ses poignets réapparaissaient, alors que cela faisait des mois qu'elles avaient disparu. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. On voyait qu'elle était fatiguée. On voyait qu'elle était vulnérable. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retourna dans une posture défensive pour se retrouver face à... Véga. Elle poussa un soupir et ferma sa petite boîte.  
«T'as pas mieux à faire que de surgir dans mon dos pour m'effrayer? grogna-t-elle en russe.  
-Et toi t'as pas mieux à faire que de te goinfrer de chocolats à dix heures du mat'? Tu sais, ici les repas sont servis à sept heures, midi et...  
-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.  
-Je me moque pas. Mais vraiment, là je trouve que tu joues avec ta santé.  
-Fiche-moi la paix.  
-Sois pas si bornée !  
-C'est de famille, que veux-tu?»  
Véga poussa un profond soupir d'agacement. Elle prit sa petite s?ur par les épaules et commença à la secouer un peu.  
«Ecoute, Deneb, si on est venu en Angleterre, ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors tu vas essayer de te comporter de la façon la plus normale possible ou je sens que je vais finir par m'énerver pour de bon.»  
La brunette se dégagea et haussa le ton.  
«Non mais pour qui tu te prends? J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis grande, je fais ce que je veux! Et puis j'en ai marre de cette école débile, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer à Varsovie! Au moins, là-bas, il y a des machines à café!»  
Son aînée lui fit signe de ne pas crier.  
«Parle moins fort!  
-Si je veux. J'en ai marre de ce patelin. Je voudrais...»  
Elle se tut soudainement. Véga savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle savait déjà tout. Alors à quoi bon crier? Elle rangea sa boîte dans un tiroir de son bureau et sortit ses cours.  
«Fiche le camp. J'ai les septième année dans cinq minutes.»  
Véga gagna la porte et se retourna pour parler, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Que dire quand votre s?ur vous échappe?  
  
«Elle voulait dire quoi, Altaïr, en disant que normalement c'est celle-là qui est censée nous donner envie de fuir à toutes jambes? demanda Ron à Honora, attendant d'entrer en classe.  
-Entre Véga et Deneb, la plus hargneuse est sans conteste Deneb. Alors on supposait qu'elle serait plus chiante, c'est tout.  
-Au fait, c'est quoi le prénom de ton frère? interrogea Hermione.  
-Bréïs, pourquoi?  
-Oh, comme ça...  
-Il te plaît, hein?»  
Hermione rougit. Honora touchait un point sensible.  
«Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.» marmonna-t-elle.  
La polonaise eut un sourire moqueur. A cet instant, Deneb leur fit signe de rentrer. Dès qu'elle posa un pied, dans la salle, Honora sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le sentir, mais elle si. Elle murmura aux trois Gryffindors de se tenir à carreau et reprit sa place près de Draco. Le jeune homme arborait un sourire presque moqueur. Elle le faisait bien rire, la 'redoutable' Daporovna.  
  
A cette heure, Bréïs n'avait pas d'étudiants. Il s'inquiétait pour Deneb. Elle était de plus en plus instable. Si elle s'énervait contre ses élèves... Il n'osait même pas imaginer le résultat. Les crises de Deneb avaient déjà provoqué des résultats catastrophiques. C'est donc avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il vit arriver la fin de l'heure sans avoir entendu de cris stridents dans la classe de sa s?ur. Dès que les élèves furent sortis, il entra dans la pièce.  
«Deneb ?  
-Laisse tomber, Véga à déjà passé une couche.  
-Précisément. Tu ne l'as pas écoutée.  
-Oh, écoute, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi?  
-Sois un peu raisonnable...  
-Raisonnable? C'est pas raisonnable que je devrais être pour rester ici sans devenir dingue, c'est complètement maso. Toi et moi on a pas laissé les mêmes choses en Pologne.»  
Deneb se mit à ranger son bureau, tout en se tordant les mains dans un tic nerveux. Son frère aperçut alors les fines lignes rouges qui zébraient les poignets de la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main pour les examiner.  
«Depuis quand est-ce qu'elles sont revenues?  
-Cette nuit.»  
Elle avait la peau si blanche que ces marques sanglantes, perpendiculaires à ses veines bleutées, semblaient profanatrices. Deneb se dégagea ses mains de celles de son frère, dissimulant toutes traces de sa honte dans les épais replis de velours noir de ses manches.  
  
Flash-back  
  
Ce jour là, Bréïs rentrait plus tôt que d'habitude. Sa sensibilité exacerbée avait senti le malaise bien avant de pousser la porte de la maison. Et dès qu'il était rentré, il avait vu le sang, s'étalant en longues traces rougeâtres tout le long du papier peint vert d'eau. Le jeune garçon avait alors sentit la peur s'emparer de lui. Il lâcha ses livres de faculté, répandant au passage les feuilles pleines de gribouillis dissimulées entre leurs pages et suivit les traces de sang séché, la gorge nouée. Les taches le menèrent dans l'escalier, où elles prirent la direction du sol. Il monta les marches de l'escalier sans quitter des yeux la moquette grise. Arrivé à l'étage au-dessus, il s'aperçut que la traînée de sang disparaissait sous la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'était approché en tremblant de la pièce et poussa la poignée. Et alors il avait vu. Une épaisse chevelure noire. Une robe blanche. Des poignets tailladés. Et le sang. Maculant les cheveux sombres, le tissu et les murs d'un blanc virginal. Et sa mère. Qui riait. Riait. Riait encore. Il n'avait pas supporté cette vision. Il avait fuit sans demander son reste.  
  
Fin du Flash-back  
  
A ce souvenir, encore présent dans son esprit, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un frisson. Deneb et lui s'étaient remis de cet journée atroce. En apparence du moins. Mais quelque chose avait changé au sein des Daporov. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient oublier. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient plus regarder leur mère et Deneb de la même façon.  
«Va-t-en.»  
Bréïs partit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
  
«Alors?» fit Honora d'un air triomphant.  
Harry lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle avait eu raison. Le cours de DCFM avait été un cauchemar.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ta s?ur, aujourd'hui?  
-Je sais pas. Le manque de café, peut-être... Elle est insomniaque alors du coup, dès qu'elle a pas son petit remontant, elle pète un plomb.»  
Le bilan était lourd. La jeune professeur avait dû retirer près d'une centaine de points et donné une petite dizaine de retenue en une heure à peine. Elle avait terrorisé Hannah Abbott, en collant son visage au sien pour lui dire d'arrêter de papoter avec sa voisine. Ron la trouvait digne de rivaliser avec Rogue ou Miss Ombrage, son prédécesseur.  
«Effectivement, acquiesça Harry, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié de la voir sortir une plume comme avait Ombrage.  
-Une plume? demanda Honora, surprise.  
-Une plume qui écrit avec ton propre sang.»  
Le visage de la polonaise s'assombrit.  
«Une plume de punition... Non, là, rassure-toi, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.»  
Elle pressa le pas et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir.  
«Elles sont pénibles, les Daporovna, à toujours parler par énigme, sans jamais donner d'explication, fit Ron. Il y en a pas une pour racheter l'autre.»  
  
Draco fulminait. Quelle peste, cette femme! Lui retirer dix points uniquement pour avoir renversé son encrier! D'accord, s'était sur un élève, mais bon... Longdubat n'était pas en sucre, non? Elle et ses foutus réglisses... Elle ferait mieux de s'écraser! Comment pouvait-elle oser le traiter de la sorte? Il se vengerait, elle pouvait en être sûre!  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment! Merci à Tolkiane et Loumiolla pour leurs reviews! 


	5. Exil

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Non, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, excepté l'intrigue, la famille Daporov et peut-être quelques autres personnages un peu plus tard.  
  
Classement : R (si, si, ça va devenir franchement gore... Dans plus très longtemps!).  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Note de l'auteur : Les noms sont en VO. Désolé de vous filer des titres aussi long, mais j'adore faire ça!  
  
Chapitre V  
  
Exil  
  
Ou  
Quand On Se Questionne Sur Les Motivations Des Daporov  
  
Draco entra dans sa Salle Commune et lança sa cape sur un sofa avec un mouvement de rage. Il se jeta sur un fauteuil, et se rendit compte qu'une mèche de cheveux bruns dépassait du tas de coussins sur le sofa. Il enleva une partie des coussins et vit Calypso, assoupie.  
«Réveille-toi ! » hurla-t-il à deux centimètres de son oreille. La fillette fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba du canapé.  
«Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, pour que tu réveilles une personne en plein sommeil?  
-C'est que j'en ai marre des Daporov! Vous êtes une belle bande d'emmerdeurs, vous le savez, ça? Vous avez une réputation à entretenir? Mais dites-moi, vous avez été viré de Pologne, ou quoi?»  
Calypso sauta sur ses pieds et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, ce qui n'était pas si facile compte tenu de leurs tailles respectives.  
«C'est pas parce que mes frères et s?urs ont été chiants avec toi aujourd'hui que tu es obligée de m'en vouloir, non? Je suis pas responsable de leurs conneries!»  
Le Slytherin soupira et s'écroula à nouveau, mais cette fois sur le canapé. Effectivement, Calypso n'y était pour rien. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était toujours une Daporovna.  
«De plus, tu ne sais absolument pas pourquoi on a quitté la Pologne alors écrase, ok?»  
Draco se redressa.  
«Et pourquoi êtes-vous partis, alors?»  
La jeune fille rougit subitement. Elle semblait confuse, comme si elle avait trop parlé. Elle se mit à bredouiller avant de lâcher un lapidaire:  
«Ca te regarde pas, de toutes manières!»  
Et elle fit volte-face, courant regagner son dortoir, laissant derrière elle un Draco perplexe. Ils avaient donc quitté leur pays pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir... Mais laquelle? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser sept jeunes gens, dont quatre n'ayant même pas encore terminé leurs études à quitter leur foyer? Les Daporov semblaient être une famille européenne relativement connue. Peut-être son père pourrait-il l'éclairer? Il décida de lui écrire sur-le-champ. Il prit une plume et un parchemin, exposa la situation à son père et expédia sa lettre grâce à son hibou grand duc. Il le regarda partir, tout en envisageant différentes hypothèses plausibles. Peut-être avaient-ils trempé dans des affaires criminelles? Quelle était la situation politique en Pologne? Peur-être était-ce un problème avec le gouvernement en place? Avec eux, tout était possible, après tout.  
  
Le lendemain matin, en se levant, Draco trouva au pied de son lit la réponse paternelle.  
'Il a fait vite', pensa-il. Il lu la lettre immédiatement.  
  
Mon cher fils,  
(Draco ne put réprimer un sourire cynique en lisant ces mots.)  
Je comprends tes inquiétudes à l'égard de ces gens; en effet, la lignée Daporov, une des plus illustres familles de notre continent, a une réputation que je qualifierais d'inquiétante. J'ai moi-même été inquiet en apprenant que certains d'entre eux t'enseignerai cette année. Cependant, rassure-toi. J'ai eu des entretiens extrêmement intéressants avec leur patriarche et j'ai désormais l'intime conviction que les Daporov partagent nos convictions et rejoindront dans un futur proche notre combat. Quant à leur départ de Pologne, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit mais leur patriarche a laissé entendre que se serait la conséquence de l'acharnement des Brigades de Protections des Moldus. Je te prierais donc de te montrer courtois, amical et respectueux avec les membres de cette famille, tout particulièrement avec tes professeurs. Avec toute mon affection,  
Ton Père.  
  
L'adolescent haussa les sourcils. Ce que disais son père ne cadrait pas vraiment avec le discours qu'Honora lui avait tenu l'autre jour. Mais pour être cordial et respectueux envers les Daporov, son père pouvait toujours se brosser. Comment être amical envers cette de bande de... De... Pendant tout le temps qu'il passa à prendre une douche et à d'habiller, il chercha à compléter cette phrase. Une fois prêt, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait à sa rencontre et qui était aussi préoccupée que lui et qui ne le vit donc pas venir non plus. Il se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air, ainsi que la personne qu'il avait heurté, et qui n'était autre que... Véga Daporovna. Quand il en prit conscience, il leva les yeux au ciel. Les Daporov avaient-ils donc rejoint le club de Potter, créé uniquement pour lui pourrir l'existence?  
«Mr Malfoy, je vous prierais de faire plus attention où vous marchez! siffla-t-elle avec colère.  
-Ceci vaudrai aussi pour vous, répliqua le jeune homme.  
-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous enlève des points pour insulte à professeur?»  
Draco serra les lèvres. Il avait déjà perdu pas mal de points ces derniers jours, il valait mieux ne pas aggraver son cas. Il partit donc en pestant intérieurement contre les sangs-purs assez indignes pour enseigner une matière telle que l'Etude des Moldus et en se demandant pourquoi est-ce que des femmes pareilles pouvaient-elles être aussi belles et aussi insupportables à la fois.  
  
En se levant, Harry vit qu'une fois de plus, Altaïr n'avait pas bougé de son poste. Il poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.  
«Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas?»  
La jeune fille tourna vers lui des yeux cernés.  
«Bien sûr que si, je dors! affirma-t-elle. Pas beaucoup, c'est tout.»  
Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux partir sur un autre terrain.  
«Ils sont jolis, tes foulards.  
-Ils sont pas à moi. Sont à Deneb.  
-Pourquoi tu les lui empruntes?»  
Altaïr eut soudain les yeux dans le vague. Elle réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre d'une voix exceptionnellement douce et agréable.  
«J'aime beaucoup Deneb. Elle s'est toujours bien occupée de moi. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ce que je suis.  
-Comment ça?»  
La jeune fille eut une hésitation. Elle ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait se taire ou parler. Elle fuyait le regard d'Harry. Elle finit malgré tout par donner une réponse, qui épaissit encore le 'mystère Daporovna' dans l'esprit du jeune homme.  
«Et bien en fait, notre mère n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement affectueux. Je ne sais pas qui se serait soucié de moi s'il n'y avait pas eu Deneb, mais maintenant...»  
A cet instant, Ron fit irruption bruyamment dans la pièce, et la petite polonaise sembla se fermer comme une huître. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et replongea dans son livre, le nez collé aux pages. Il ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'elle aujourd'hui.  
«Alors, la liseuse, toujours dans ton bouquin? Faudrait peut-être penser à t'en décoller de temps à autre!»  
Altaïr lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle avait horreur qu'on la charrie à propos de son amour des livres, tout comme Deneb.  
«Mieux vaut lire trop que ne pas lire assez et rester éternellement un crétin! répliqua-t-elle, sifflant à nouveau.  
-Je t'agresse pas, je déconnais juste!  
-Ouais, ben elles pourraient être d'un meilleur goût, tes vannes!»  
Sur ceux, elle bondit du canapé et s'enfuit vers son dortoir.  
«C'est malin, tu l'a fais fuir juste au moment où je commençais à réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez!  
-Je pouvais pas savoir!»  
Harry soupira. Il lui semblait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point important de la famille Daporov. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait sans doute un moment avant de réussir à comprendre ce que cela impliquait réellement.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ph?dora: Salut ma petite Véga! Déjà, merci d'avoir reviewé, surtout cette longue et super gentille review! Deneb avec Harry? Ca va pas être possible: elle est déjà casée avec quelqu'un qu'on verra bientôt et pis je te signale que Harry n'est ni batteur, ni un lord anglais et que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ben il a pas de superbes yeux bleus (puissante, la raison, non? ;-))! @+ ma Choupinette! Kiss  
  
Idril Elanessë: Hello Mimi! Merci encore d'avoir reviewé une fois de plus! Te dire leur tare? Ca va pas le tête! Ca me gâcherait tout le suspense! @+, kiss 


	6. Le Corbeau

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Non, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, excepté l'intrigue, la famille Daporov et peut-être quelques autres personnages un peu plus tard.  
  
Classement : R (maintenant, vous allez comprendre pourquoi... Niark niark !)  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Note de l'auteur : Les noms sont en VO la plupart du temps. Spécial Mimi : tu vas voir, c'est aussi gore que la scène du rein ! lol  
  
Chapitre VI  
  
Le Corbeau  
  
Ou  
Quand Poudlard Tremble Sur Ses Bases  
  
Harry ressassa toute la journée les quelques mots qu'il avait arrachés à Altaïr. Le dernier cours de la journée était celui d'Enchantements où, pour les exercices pratiques, il se débrouilla pour finir avec Honora. L'exercice consistait à faire tourner à faire tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse un petit verre en cristal. Parlant bas pour être certain de ne pas être entendu des autres, il souffla à la jeune femme alors qu'elle essayait de faire tourner le sien:  
« Honora ?  
-Mmh... ?  
-Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, Altaïr et Deneb. »  
Il avait chuchoté ses mots de façon désinvolte, afin de mettre la jeune femme en confiance.  
« Oh oui, répondit-elle tout aussi légèrement. Elles s'adorent depuis toujours. Deneb a toujours un peu été la 'petite maman' d'Altaïr.  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-Et bien... Disons que mes parents n'étaient pas faits pour mériter ce qualitatif... »  
Les Daporovna étaient donc des enfants rejetés par leur famille. Cela expliquait peut-être qu'ils soient tous renfermés sur leur petite fratrie.  
« Ils ne s'intéressaient pas à vous ?  
-Notre père se fichait pas mal -d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas- de notre existence. Mère en fait... »  
Elle sembla soudain perplexe. Elle papillota de ses grands yeux expressifs, eut une moue indécise et son verre ouvragé trembla légèrement. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de réussir à dire :  
« Enfin, c'est compliqué, mais pas bien grave.  
-Vraiment ? Ca a un rapport avec le fait que tes s?urs soient si féroces ou est-ce qu'elles sont nées comme ça ? »  
Harry plaisantait en disant cela, mais Honora se troubla plus encore.  
« Arrête, veux-tu ?  
-Je posais juste une question... Tu l'aimes bien, ta mère ? »  
Le verre d'Honora vola en éclats. Harry, surprit, se tourna vers la Polonaise, devenue cramoisie, figée comme elle avait soudainement gelé sur place. Seule ses lèvres continuaient à se tordre en un tic nerveux. Elle avait de petits éclats de cristal plantés dans la main, faisant perler de petites gouttelettes sombre.  
« Ca va ? »  
Elle tourna sa tête vers lui d'un mouvement vif, rappelant à s'y méprendre au geste de ses s?urs aînées. Harry fut effrayé par le regard furibond qu'elle arborait soudain. Les yeux d'Honora avaient doublé de volume ; leurs pupilles s'étaient dilatées en un immense point uniformément noir cerclé de gris. Il lui semblait qu'ils allaient le foudroyer sur place. Le jeune homme sentit alors sa respiration s'accélérer ; la tête lui tourna et sa vue devint floue. Une douleur sourde s'éveilla soudain juste à l'emplacement de l'estomac. Sans prévenir, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reprit conscience à l'infirmerie. Il entendit la voix aigrelette de Mme Pomfrey lui demander :  
« Je peux savoir ce qui vous est encore arrivé, Potter ? »  
L'intéressé se redressa dans son lit et réussit à articuler d'une voix endormie :  
« Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentit très mal tout à coup... »  
Etait-ce Honora qui avait provoqué son malaise ? Au moment même où il se posait la question, il vit que la jeune fille était là également. Elle semblait plus que jamais confuse. Dès la sortie de l'infirmière, elle se précipita sur Harry :  
« Oh, je suis désolée, Harry, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver !  
-Alors c'est toi qui as provoqué ça ? »  
Et de nouveau, elle vira au cramoisi.  
« D'accord, je me tais, je ne te demande rien, mais ne recommence pas !  
-Non, vraiment, je suis très embarrassée. Je peux t'aider à regagner la Salle Commune, pour me faire pardonner ? »  
Harry acquiesça. Il sauta du lit, prit ses affaires et, accompagnée d'Honora, prit la direction de son dortoir. Mais sur le chemin, la jeune fille eut soudain un sursaut.  
« Ca va pas ? »  
  
« Non, je vous en prie, ne nous faites pas de mal !  
-Je vous en prie ! Ne nous tuez pas ! »  
  
Honora tomba à genoux, les deux mains sur le ventre. Elle transpirait, haletait, comme en pleine crise d'asthme.  
« Honora ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
  
Le sang. Tellement de sang. Encore du sang.  
« Vous croyiez que vous m'échapperiez ? Mais on échappe pas à son destin, on ne peut pas éviter le corbeau ! »  
Ces cris, ces cris... Mais qu'ils s'arrêtent !  
« On ne peut pas éviter celui qui dénonce ! On ne peut pas éviter son bourreau ! On évite pas sa propre... »  
  
Honora avait soudain cessé d'ahaner. Hébétée, elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle afin de la soutenir. Elle se mit à trembler, son visage se décomposa, elle prononça quelques sons incompréhensibles avant de se remettre debout. Elle se mit à courir tant bien que mal en boitillant, choquée, des pleurs lui brouillant la vue. Harry la rattrapa et essaya de l'aider à tenir debout. Elle se mit de nouveau à sangloter quelques mots sans queue ni tête. Comprenant qu'elle faisait une crise d'hystérie, Harry la gifla et la secoua.  
« Calme-toi ! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Honora prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de limiter ses pleurs.  
« Mes s?urs ! Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! Je dois aller les aider ! »  
Elle se remit à courir. Harry la suivit. Il parcoururent des dizaines de couloirs, et le jeune homme se demanda si elle ne les prenait pas au hasard. Pourtant, elle arriva dans une aile qu'Harry n'avait pas dû fréquenter souvent. Alors qu'elle pressait encore l'allure, ils entendirent un cri strident provenant d'une des pièces. Au comble de l'anxiété, Honora sembla voler jusqu'à la porte ouvragée. Le survivant la vit blêmir en un instant, stoppée net dans son élan. Sa face déjà maladive devint celle d'un cadavre. Elle vacilla, se retenant à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas choir sur le sol. Harry s'avança à pas lent vers sa camarade. Il tourna le tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il se demanda alors s'il pourrait jamais retrouver le sommeil.  
  
Draco se rendait au terrain de Quidditch, comme tous les jours à cette heure, lorsqu'il rentra en collision avec dans quelqu'un, qui s'avéra être Véga Daporovna. Elle était arrivée si vite que le jeune Slytherin ne l'avait même pas entendu.  
« Ca devient une habitude ! » lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
La jolie blonde ne répondit même pas et reprit sa route en courant. Draco se rendit compte que son visage était tout humide. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer chez cette femme au c?ur de pierre une telle réaction ?  
« Professeur ? Ca va ? »  
Elle ne se retourna pas. Après un court instant de réflexion, il décida de lui emboîter le pas. Il eut du mal à tenir le rythme. Elle avait certainement été championne de course, dans son Collège. Arrivés dans un long corridor tapissé de tentures rouges sombres, il aperçut en face de lui Potter, complètement figé, et il lui sembla reconnaître Honora assise dans le chambranle de la porte. Véga bouscula le Gryffindor, pour regarder à sa place. Elle mit aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri d'horreur. Draco la vit trembler et, par un réflexe de courtoisie, se précipita près d'elle, lui évitant de tomber sur le tapis les quatre fers en l'air. Et alors il vit.  
  
La pièce était pleines de tableaux, de vases, de bibelots visiblement laissés là des années auparavant. Les meubles de bois sombre étaient couverts d'une fine couche de poussière blanchâtre, témoin de leur inutilité. Le papier peint jaune défraîchi pendait par endroit, tant à cause de l'outrage du temps que par la faute des immenses griffures que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait faites à coup d'ongles ou de griffes. De grands jets de sang avaient teinté ce jaune bouton d'or de rouge sombre, laissant imaginer le calvaire des victimes de cette chose. Et en face d'eux, Calypso et Altaïr étaient littéralement clouées au mur. Leurs fines mains blanches étaient transpercées de longs poignards effilés, le liquide vermillon tachant leurs uniformes, leurs longues chevelures et leurs visages enfantins, empreints de terreur. Il semblait qu'on s'était acharné sur leurs poignets, aussi lacérés que le papier sur le mur. Leurs vêtements avaient été mis en pièces, ne tenant plus que par un artifice de magie grossier, laissant à la vue de tous des lignes régulières, entaillant la chair de leurs jambes, de leurs poitrines et de leurs bras. Des pentacles avaient été tracés sur leurs joues, dissimulant les taches de son d'Altaïr. Et, pire que tout, on pouvait lire ses mots, écrits en lettres sanglantes :  
« ON N'ECHAPPE PAS AU CORBEAU »  
Deneb était assise au centre de la pièce, blottie craintivement dans les bras graciles de son grand frère. Sa respiration était saccadée, bruyante. Elle devait être en pleine crise de panique. Bréïs était livide, ne sachant que faire. Il ne réussissait pas à détourner son regard des corps en charpie de ses jeunes s?urs. Mais Draco, comme son condisciple, réalisa qu'elles vivaient. Leurs poitrines déchirées se soulevaient régulièrement en une grande inspiration, se relâchant de même, avec une régularité de métronome. Honora entendit alors des pas résonnant dans le silence de mort qui s'était installé dans le corridor. Owen, bien sûr.  
« N'avance plus ! » cria-t-elle.  
Le petit garçon s'arrêta, le visage défait.  
« Va chercher Dumbledore et Mme Pomfrey. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ne regarde pas dans cette pièce ! C'est bien clair ? »  
Le petit Polonais hocha la tête et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui la scène qui venait de marquer le début d'une période de calamités pour les Daporov.  
  
Fin du chapitre ! Où là, je me suis déchaînée ! Vous voulez la suite ? Alors reviewez !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Ph?dora : Alors ? Alors ? C'est assez gore pour toi ? Y assez d'action ? AH !AH ! AH ! Au passage, je te signale que je lui avait demandé, à Morgan, de me faire une critique (je l'avais même autorisé à me descendre et il l'a pas fait, alors) et qu'en plus il a pas tort sur toute la ligne ! Allez, @+ ma tite Véga ! kiss  
  
Mélo : Salut toi ! Content de voir que tu aimes ! @ bientôt ! bises  
  
Marine : * sautille devant son PC comme une dingue * Merci ! Merci ! Gros, gros bisous ! @+  
  
Idril Elanessë : Salut Idril! Alors, ça te plaît ? J'espère que j'arrive à faire du gore correctement... Et que tu n'atteindras pas mon degré de perversité ! @+ et kiss  
  
Morgan : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et de m'avoir donné tes conseils ! Eh, t'as jamais pensé à faire prof de français, plus tard ?... Non, je déconne ! @+ 


	7. La Mère

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Non, je ne suis pas JKR, ça se saurait. J'ai juste créé l'intrigue, Daporov & Cie et leurs petits copains du front de l'Est !  
  
Classement : R (Et oui ! Des scènes comme ça, y en aura d'autres !)  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Note de l'auteur : Les noms sont en VO la plupart du temps.  
  
Chapitre VII  
  
La Mère  
Ou  
Quand Les Daporov Semblent Avoir Une Filiation Avec L'Antéchrist  
  
Harry ne s'était probablement pas sentit aussi mal depuis la mort de son parrain. Il gardait, comme gravé sur sa rétine, l'image cauchemardesque des deux fillettes crucifiées. Où qu'il pose son regard, il avait le sentiment que tout, du sol au plafond, était rouge. Rouge comme le sang des Daporov. Il jeta un coup d'?il au lit adjacent au sien, où reposait Draco. Le Slytherin tremblait de tous ses membres. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Etrangement, tous deux avait l'air d'être plus atteints que les Daporov eux- mêmes.  
Owen, obéissant à l'ordre de sa s?ur, n'avait pas seulement jeté un coup d'?il aux deux victimes de cet acte abominable. Il était allé chercher le Directeur et l'infirmière, et il était désormais sagement assis juste à côté d'Honora, sa main dans la sienne. La jeune fille, qui semblait pourtant remise de son choc, serrait la main de son jeune frère à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Sur le lit voisin, Deneb, qui rongeait ses ongles peints en blanc, avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Bréïs. Le jeune homme passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux défaits, comme pour la rassurer. Juste en face d'eux, Véga avait prit un air pincé, légèrement stressée. Pour un peu, elle se serait également rongé les ongles.  
Mais ils n'étaient pas effrayés. Ils étaient restés calmes et impériaux, malgré tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réaction normale. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'ils attendaient le bus. Seul leur silence total, presque malsain, indiquait qu'une chose inhabituelle venait d'arriver.  
Mme Pomfrey dissipa cette atmosphère tendue par son entrée et les réponses qu'elle apportait :  
« Alors ? interrogea Bréïs en se levant d'un bond.  
-Elles vivront, répondit l'infirmière d'un ton convaincu. C'est même surprenant la vitesse à laquelle elles récupèrent... »  
Les jeunes gens poussèrent dans un bel ensemble un soupir soulagé. Elles vivraient. 'Mais dans quel état ?' se demanda soudain Harry. Après un tel traumatisme, Merlin seul savait comment leur santé mentale se porterait. Le jeune homme savait par expérience à quel point il était dur d'oublier des scènes d'une telle atrocité.  
Dumbledore fit son entrée. Harry en fut soulagé. Le vieil homme avait la mine soucieuse ; ses sourcils étaient froncés en une expression tendue, et sa bouche pincée montrait son inquiétude.  
« Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, je tiens à vous faire part de notre soutient face à ce tragique événement. Sachez qu'une telle chose n'aurait jamais du se produire au sein de notre école. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que vos s?urs se remettront ('Se remettre ? Tu parles !', pensèrent les Daporov). Nous avons bien évidemment prévenu le Ministère immédiatement ('De mieux en mieux'), ainsi que votre famille. Votre mère nous a fait savoir qu'elle venait immédiatement. »  
C'est seulement à partir de cet instant que les Daporov eurent l'air choqué. Leurs visages avaient tous prit simultanément une couleur de cendres, leurs yeux s'étaient agrandis et ils restèrent muets quelques secondes avant que Véga ne lâche :  
« Vous n'avez quand même pas fait une chose aussi stupide ? »  
S'en suivit un silence pesant.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait des têtes pareilles ? » grinça Pansy Parkinson. Peu gâtée par la nature, Draco comparait souvent la jeune fille à un bouledogue. Elle était très collante et c'était une vraie commère, mais le Slytherin reconnaissait qu'elle savait avoir une conversation -contrairement à ces deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle.  
« Absolument aucune idée, répondit-il. Ils doivent pas beaucoup s'aimer. Ca expliquerai les différences d'opinions entre le patriarche des Daporov et Honora.  
-Honora, c'est celle qui est à Ravenclaw, c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-J'ai remarqué que Potter lui tourne beaucoup autour en ce moment... »  
Draco haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Il ne souciait plus de grand chose. Depuis les événements de la semaine précédente, il semblait être au-dessus de tout. Et c'était encore pire pour Harry. Ils avaient maigri et leurs yeux étaient cernés, signes de leurs nuits ponctuées de cauchemars. Ils étaient peu attentifs à ce qui les entouraient, perpétuellement hantés par des visions d'horreurs. Les polonais avaient une attitude totalement différente. Ils laissaient entrevoir des signes d'anxiété parfaitement évidents, et même Bréïs, un professeur relativement peu sévère, était devenu irritable à l'excès et ne cessait de houspiller ses élèves. Deneb était celle dont le comportement devenait le plus inquiétant. Elle, d'habitude impassible, était en proie à des tics nerveux. Etait-ce la venue de sa mère ou le tragique 'accident' ses s?urs qui la rendait si nerveuse ?  
« Et elle arrive quand, la chère femme ?  
-Ce matin, je crois.  
-Ah, c'est pour ça... »  
Effectivement, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Cela expliquait pourquoi Deneb était assise avec son frère et sa s?ur tout près du Directeur. Et aussi pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air de savoir que la fin du monde était pour le lendemain.  
Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Aussitôt, la salle se fit silencieuse. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de la venue de la mère des Daporov surent tout de suite la filiation qu'elle avait avec eux. C'était le portrait craché de Deneb, en plus grande, moins maigre, et encore plus féroce. Elle ne semblait pas encore vieille ; ses cheveux étaient encore d'un noir d'encre, ses yeux toujours vifs et brillant d'un éclat maléfique. Il n'était pas possible de ne pas comprendre d'où venaient la sécheresse et l'attitude désagréable des Daporov. C'était bien simple : cette femme aurait très bien incarné le diable. Dans son élégante robe de velours noir, elle semblait glisser plutôt que marcher vers la table des professeurs, tel un antéchrist menaçant. Une sorte aura l'entourait, prévenant les étudiants alentours qu'il fallait la craindre. Mais elle était belle. Belle comme une plante carnivore. Elle se dirigea vers la table où ses cadets étaient assis, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez les Ravenclaws. Draco nota alors le teint blême d'Owen et Honora. Elle leur glissa d'une voix douce quelques mots à la consonance slave, qui n'eurent pour effet que de les faire pâlir encore un peu plus. Elle reprit son chemin pour se retrouver face à Dumbledore et ses trois aînés.  
« Bonjour. »  
Elle réussissait à rendre ces simples mots lourds de menaces. Contrairement à ses enfants, elle s'exprimait avec un fort accent slave, en roulant les 'r'. Elle découvrait en parlant son éclatante dentition, de cet air un peu carnassier qu'avait Véga.  
« Je suis Cassidy Daporovna. »  
'Encore un nom à la con', pensa Ron malgré la frayeur que lui inspirait cette femme.  
« Je suis venue voir mes filles, dès que j'ai appris le tragique accident qui leur est advenu. »  
Draco plissa le front. Deneb avait-elle vraiment frémit ? Et si c'était le cas, était-ce de peur ou de rage ?  
« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me conduire à elles ? »  
Le Directeur se leva. Draco remarqua qu'il avait presque l'air impressionné par Cassidy. Il prit le temps de l'observer, et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Mrs. Daporovna, bien que se soit dans d'aussi tragiques circonstances. Je vais vous indiquer où se trouvent l'infirmerie. » Les autres Daporov se levèrent afin de l'accompagner, plus fragiles que jamais, tous à deux doigts de défaillir. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sans plus de cérémonies. La salle resta silencieuse un instant, puis tous les étudiants se mirent à échanger leurs impressions. Hermione souffla à ses deux amis :  
« Ils ont le sens de la mise en scène, chez eux... »  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois ! Alors ? Alors ? Reviews, s'il vous plaît, j'irais plus vite !  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Idril Elanessë : Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Mimi ? Hein ? Alors, elle est comment, la môman des Daporov ? Merci de toujours me reviewer ! @+ et kiss  
  
Ph?dora : Hello ! Je me suis appliquée à nous faire une maman super, hein ? Lol ! Gros bisous ! @+ 


	8. Retrouvailles

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Non, je ne suis pas JKR, ça se saurait. Seul l'intrigue, les Daporov et leurs compatriotes m'appartiennent !  
  
Classement : R (Parce que j'adore faire du trash, de temps à autre...)  
  
Spoiler : Sur tous les tomes (y compris le 5).  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour, après une longue pause ! Merci de votre patience ! Les noms sont en VO la plupart du temps.  
  
Chapitre VIII  
  
Retrouvailles  
Ou  
Quand On Se Demande Si Les Daporov Ont Le Sens De La Famille  
  
Dumbledore s'assit au fond de son siège. Cette Mrs Daporovna l'inquiétait. Il savait que ses enfants ne seraient pas ravis de la revoir, mais à ce point... C'était inquiétant. Ils n'avaient pas dit un seul mot depuis leur départ de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous crispés sur leurs chaises Owen se blottissait contre Honora, tandis que Bréïs avait un bras protecteur passé autour des épaules de Deneb, encore plus nerveuse que d'ordinaire. Véga se tenait entre sa fratrie et sa mère, semblant être la seule à pouvoir l'approcher à moins de deux mètres sans s'enfuir ou tomber dans les pommes.  
Le directeur s'éclaircit la voix, avant de commencer un petit discours qui ressemblait fort à celui qu'il avait déjà fait aux jeunes Daporov.  
« Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire que nous déplorons cet accident. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire et...  
-Passons ces détails. Quand mes filles seront-elles à nouveau sur pied ? »  
Dumbledore s'arrêta, sidéré.  
« Euh... nous l'ignorons vous devez savoir que l'on s'est demandé si elles survivraient...  
-Oui, on me l'a dit, répondit Cassidy d'un air exaspéré. Mais elles survivront, non ? Mes enfants ont toujours été plus coriaces qu'ils ne le paraissent. Elles se rétabliront très vite, vous verrez, beaucoup plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez. »  
Tant de négligence et de légèreté était indécent. C'est comme si l'accident de ses deux filles n'était qu'un détail insignifiant pour Cassidy.  
Mais aucun des jeunes Daporov n'avait l'air surpris. Deneb et Owen fixaient leurs chaussures, alors que les autres s'intéressaient à tout ce qui n'était pas leur mère dans le bureau. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas.  
« De toute façon, j'étais contre le fait que vous alliez en Angleterre. Je sens que vous allez tous rentrer à Kiev dans le mois ! »  
Le directeur tiqua. Kiev... ?  
Dans un bel ensemble, les cinq jeunes gens jetèrent un regard affolé à leur mère, puis à Dumbledore. Cette idée semblait les paniquer plus qu'autre chose. Le vieil homme s'aperçut que les mains de Deneb tremblaient, et que d'étranges rougeurs lui parsemaient désormais les poignets et les avants-bras. Il décida de venir à leur rescousse.  
« Vos enfants ne peuvent pas quitter l'école comme ça vos aînés ne peuvent pas rompre leur contrat sans prévenir et vos cadets doivent finir leur année. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne puissent retourner chez vous avant l'année prochaine. »  
Cassidy afficha une mine contrariée. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, quelque chose n'avait pas l'air de se passer comme elle l'avait prévu.  
« Vraiment ? Mais si cela présente un réel danger pour eux...  
-N'ayez crainte. A partir de maintenant, nous ferons preuve d'une grande vigilance. Il n'arrivera plus rien à vos filles. »  
Etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ou semblait-elle déçue ?  
« Très bien.  
-Bien sûr, vous pourrez rester près d'elles si le cœur vous en dit. »  
  
'Oh non', pensa Deneb. C'était LA chose à ne pas dire. Elle faillit se lever de sa chaise pour lui hurler : 'Non mais ça va pas la tête ?' Sa mère ne devait pas rester ! Tout sauf ça ! Ce serait un véritable cauchemar ! Aucun d'entre eux ne tiendrait ! Par contre, Cassidy était ravie. De nouveau, elle arborait le même sourire carnassier qu'elle avait légué à Véga.  
« Bien sûr ! Je serais ravie de rester près de mes enfants pour les soutenir. »  
Bréïs tourna la tête vers sa mère, d'un mouvement vif que l'on voyait fréquemment chez ses sœurs, mais que le directeur n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Ainsi, le jeune homme possédait quand même un peu du caractère rapace de sa mère et de ses sœurs... Et comme elles, il semblait près à bondir de rage. Ce ton mielleux lui donnait envie de vomir. Sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas garder un peu de décence ? Un tel étalement ostentatoire d'hypocrisie tenait du parjure. Ses joues blêmes devinrent soudain écarlates. Et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, se fut lui qui parla le premier à sa mère. Mais les paroles qu'il prononça n'étaient pas de celles que l'on dit lorsque l'on retrouve enfin sa mère.  
« Allez-vous donc cesser vos mensonges ? C'est véritablement écœurant ! »  
Cassidy sursauta et se retourna vers son fils. Son beau visage se métamorphosa tout à coup en un masque grimaçant furieux. Et sans crier gare, elle se mit à hurler sur son fils en russe. Bréïs se recroquevilla sur son siège, tétanisé. Deneb, plus terrorisée encore, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules comme une tortue, alors qu'Owen enfouissait carrément sa tête dans l'épaule d'Honora. Véga ne broncha pas. Elle fixait un des tableaux derrière Dumbledore. Mais on arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si elle était au-dessus des évènements ou si cela la terrorisait... Dumbledore, indigné, l'interrompit.  
« Mais enfin calmez-vous ! »  
Mais lui-même s'interrompit lorsque ce fut vers lui qu'elle tourna son regard furieux. Tant de rage le cloua sur son siège. Mais bizarrement, elle se calma. En quelques instants, elle avait retrouvé son visage serein.  
« Veuillez m'excuser, je m'emporte, parfois... Navrée. »  
Dumbledore déglutit, essayant de garder un minimum de dignité. Par Merlin ! Il comprenait désormais pourquoi ces enfants ne voulaient pas revoir leur mère. Quel monstre...  
« Ce n'est rien, dit-il cependant. Il est temps désormais que vos enfants retournent à leurs occupations respectives. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à vos deux cadettes. »  
Avec un soulagement indescriptible, les cinq jeunes Daporov virent leur mère se lever et quitter le bureau sur les talons du directeur. Avec plus ou moins de crainte, ses enfants se levèrent pour partir. De nouveau, Véga se plaça entre le reste de la fratrie et sa mère. Ils prirent tous la direction opposée de celle de leur mère, avec une allure qui ne laissait aucun doute de leur volonté de fuir. Après quelques mètres, il se séparèrent, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil inquiet derrière eux. Véga prit la direction de sa chambre, n'ayant pas de cours à la suite. En chemin, elle s'arrêta subitement devant une fenêtre et s'assit sur le sol. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les peurs que lui causaient sa mère ne se manifestaient qu'à retardement. Même si elle était indéniablement la moins effrayée, il lui fallait toujours une pause, avant de retrouver ses moyens.  
  
« Professeur Daporovna ? »  
Véga sortit de sa torpeur. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, assise par terre ? Elle leva les yeux. Malefoy. Toujours là quand il fallait pas. Pire que Potter. Elle se releva d'un bond en le foudroyant du regard.  
« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en classe ?  
-Je ne commence que dans une heure. »  
Véga lui jeta un nouveau regard furieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de lui lancer quelque chose de désobligeant, lorsqu'une voix la coupa dans son élan.  
« Est-ce un de tes élèves, Véga ? »  
Cet accent. Cette voix.  
« Oui, mère. »  
Cassidy sortit de l'ombre où elle s'était tenue jusqu'à lors. Véga dirigea son regard vers le sol. Elle ne voulait pas regarder sa mère.  
« Les Anglais sont véritablement des gens charmants, continua sa mère avec un sourire mauvais. Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi bien accueillie. »  
Elle passa devant sa fille et Draco la vit approcher avec anxiété. Elle s'approchait avec la même démarche glissante et rapide que ses filles. Elle se plaça très près, trop près de lui.  
« Charmant... » rajouta-t-elle en découvrant une dernière fois ses dents éclatantes de blancheur. Et elle partit sans un regard pour sa fille. Draco était bien trop tétanisé pour dire quoi que se soit. Ce fut donc Véga qui brisa le silence.  
« Elle fait froid dans le dos, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Il la regarda, incrédule.  
« Comment se fait-il qu'elle vous effraie à ce point ?  
-Disons qu'elle n'a jamais été très affectueuse... »  
Elle s'en alla, laissant Draco perplexe.  
  
Dans la volière, Deneb dénicha sa petite chouette derrière une horde de hiboux grands-ducs.  
« Viens, Nina, j'ai une lettre pour toi. »  
Elle la saisit avec douceur et accrocha une lettre autour d'une de ses pattes filiformes. La minuscule chouette effraie ne broncha pas.  
« Tu dois l'apporter à Sergueï. Ne te perds pas en route ! »  
Elle la lâcha et la regarda disparaître au loin. Cette missive ne résoudrait sans doute pas tout. Mais elle pourrait aider les Daporov à survivre au séjour de leur mère.  
  
Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et jeta un regard soucieux vers le professeur McGonnagal.  
« Dites-moi, Minerva, interrogea-t-il, où se trouve Kiev, déjà ?  
-En Ukraine, pourquoi ? »  
  
Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Review, please !!  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Idril Elanessë : * tape du pied d'un air légèrement contrarié * Idril ? Tu sais que tu risques une crucifixion en règle, si tu continues à dévoiler la suite de mon histoire ? Tu as intérêt à reviewer pour te faire pardonner ! Allez, kiss quand même !  
  
Cissa : Hello ! Et ça va être de pire en pire, hé hé... T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Tu te rapproches de Draco... LOL ! Kiss !  
  
Marine : Beurk... Je crois que je ne viendrais jamais dîner chez toi... Et puis oui, Cassidy est belle, mais la vie n'est pas juste, Marine -) ! Kiss !  
  
Lory001 : Hello, la tite nouvelle ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gros bisous !  
  
Loumiolla : Kikoo, ma poteuh ! (Et oui, moi aussi je peux le faire !) Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Au fait, quand est-ce que tu es guérie du poignet ? Parce que je veux la suite de tes histoires ! A bientôt ! Kiss ! 


	9. Fic abandonnée

Fic abandonnée. Désolée, mais je ne compte pas la reprendre.


End file.
